Bumblebee (Teen Titans Go!)
Bumblebee is the former leader of Titans East and the current sixth leader of The Teen Titans. She is a bumblebee-themed superhero with the power to control bees. Despite starting off as a recurring character, as of the episode "What We Learned at Camp", Bumblebee has officially become a main character and the hexagonist of the show. She is voiced by Ozioma Akagha. Biography In "Forest Pirates", Super Hero Summer Camp was starting and Robin sabotaged the Titans East, so that they wouldn't lose to them again. He had Beast Boy send them pie full of prunes, so they would get explosive poopy problems and would have to stay home. However, Bumblebee was the only member of the team who didn't eat the pie, because she "didn't have a sweet tooth." Bumblebee went to Super Hero Summer Camp and wanted to join the Teen Titans. Despite Robin's vehement disapproval, she eventually wore him down and joined the team, just for the summer. The Teen Titans got into a boat race in the river and they built a giant pirate ship, which gave them an unfair advantage and they cheated their way to the finish. Bumblebee helped them on their mission and even saved them when they got blocked by a fallen tree. This made Robin come around to accept her more as a teammate. The other titans also agreed that a new member would be much needed, given that they're chemistry as a quintet was getting pretty stale and that she was just what they needed from a sixth member. In "The Bergarac", she helped Robin ask out Wonder Girl and become the latter's boyfriend, even when the other Titans laughed at the idea of him getting a girlfriend. Robin became Wonder Girl's boyfriend and the two shared their first kisses with each other. This lifted Robin's spirit, helped him find love, and gain a newfound sense of confidence and Bumblebee was to thank. In "Snot & Tears", Bumblebee and Robin got into an argument over who could put on a better "scared act". When Robin and Bumblebee started to get chased down by the Creepy Catcher, Robin betrayed his own teammate, by taking his superhero staff to her knees, knocking her down so that the Creepy Catcher could catch her, distracting him for long enough for him to escape. Fortunately, the Creepy Catcher wasn't actually a bad guy and just wanted to play baseball with her. In "Campfire!", Bumblebee joined the other titans in putting on extremely boring campfire plays. In "What We Learned at Camp", Super Hero Summer Camp ended and Bumblebee wanted to join the Teen Titans. After all of the things they did together, during their time at summer camp, they all gladly accepted and welcomed her to the team. In "Communicate Openly", Bumblebee joined the Teen Titans and started going to the Titans Tower. None of the titans had any respect for her though and they didn't even bother to give her an actual room. They just had her sleep in the nuclear core of the tower, which caused her to get slowly more and more mutated with every passing night. During that time, the titans all treated her like garbage, which really pissed her off. Eventually, she turned into a giant mutant monster and she attacked all of them as revenge. Robin used his birdarang on the nuclear core, which blew the entire tower up. After they reconstructed the tower, they decided to rebuild it in a way to make it more friendly and welcoming to Bumblebee. In "Royal Jelly", Bumblebee helped Robin be a better leader of the titans by helping him assert dominance so that people would listen to him. She taught him how to act more like a queen bee and use the queen bee's methods of asserting dominance on the titans. After tons of training, Robin finally did this, but he still failed to get them to listen to him. Finally, Robin drank a bunch of royal jelly, which caused him to become a giant bee person and control the titans, despite Bumblebee telling him before, that royal jelly was for bees only. Bumblebee was so mad about this, that she drank some royal jelly too and fought him off. In "Strength of a Grown Man", Robin hired The Atom to fight The Brain because of his shrinking powers. Bumblebee said that she had shrinking powers too, so she could just take care of The Brain, herself. The Atom was very offended that he was snubbed in favor of Bumblebee, but Bumblebee proved herself to be far superior to him, as shrinking was The Atom's only superpower, while she had the power to not only shrink, but also fly, control bees, and fire weapons from her hands. Powers *'Bee Control': Bumblebee has the ability to control swarms of bees and make them do as she commands. *'Cannon Hands': Bumblebee can transform her hands into cannons that can fire bee stringers and exploding beehives full of sticky honey and angry bees. *'Flight': Bumblebee's wings give her the ability to fly. *'Shrinking': Bumblebee has the ability to shrink down to the size of an actual bee. Allies *Robin *Starfire *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Raven *Aqualad (formerly) *Speedy (formerly) *Más (foremrly) *Menos (formerly) *Kid Flash (formerly; only in "Flashback") Rivals *The H.I.V.E. Five **Gizmo **Jinx **Mammoth **See-More **Billy Numerous *The Creepy Catcher (they became friends in the end) *Wolves *Trigon *Robin (on & off; in "Snot & Tears" and "Royal Jelly") *The Atom (they became friends in the end) *The Brain *Blackfire *Doomsday *Hawkman *Plasmus Gallery Images Titans East (TTG).jpg UntitledBee.png BumblebeeB.jpg Trivia *Before joining the titans, her appearance was completely different. *One of her powers is that she can turn her hands into cannons and fire exploding beehives full of honey. Despite this, she's strongly and repeatedly denied being able to "make honey" in episodes such as "Royal Jelly" and "Strength of a Grown Man", even though this power technically fits the description. Navigation Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Optimists Category:Teenagers Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Leaders Category:Retired Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Alternate Reality Heroes